Crash and Burn
by Lyn Black
Summary: Songfic to Savage Garden's "Crash and Burn". Based on the events of the so called 'democracy' two episodes before the finale.


DC: I do not own Buffy, Spike or related characters. Joss won't even let me borrow Spike (Lyn goes and pouts in corner).  
  
Summary: Songfic featuring your favorite pairing. Yes, another Spuffy from the messed up mind of Lyn Black. Takes place after the 4/29/03 episode when the so-called democracy "voted" Buffy off. Talk about cruel.  
  
SONG: "Crash and Burn" from Savage Garden off of their sophomore album AFFIRMATION  
  
AN: I just wanted to let you know that I made a mistake with characters when I first put this up. I had Jonathan instead of Andrew. Thanks to Chynna for pointing it out to me.  
  
When you feel all alone And the world has turned its back on you Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
"I guess we're crashing somewhere else tonight," Buffy said solemnly as Spike and the last of the Terribly Stupid Trio showed up in the driveway.  
  
"What happened?" Spike asked, cutting the engine.  
  
"Dawn's the last one I'd expect... Willow's not herself... Xander... Giles... they've all given up on me. They think Faith's their alternative."  
  
Spike stood up and walked to her, wiping her face free of tears.  
  
"Are we going to stay at the Traveloge this time, 'cause I don't think Sunnydale Arms can stand us anymore?" Andrew spoke up.  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
"I just don't see how Little Bit could do something like that to you," Spike said, sitting on the bed next to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, do you like, have any dinero on you? Faith ate the last of the Hot Pockets, so I didn't get to eat," Andrew broke in.  
  
"Knock yourself out," she muttered, throwing him a five across the bed. "Literally," she muttered. Andrew collected his money and stepped outside to get food.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know, really. One minute I was making the 'mature decisions' Giles is always telling me to make, and the next, Faith's their savior. And the Mister Preacher Man isn't helping the situation very much."  
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want-"  
  
"Please. Just let me get it off my chest."  
  
When you feel all alone And a loyal friend is hard to find You're caught in a one way street With the monsters in your head When hopes and dreams are far away You feel like you can't face the day  
  
"I don't know how I can do anything anymore. It's like, numbing, but it hurts at the same time. You know what I mean?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, go on."  
  
"I can't face them with them knowing that I backed down. I don't even feel anything, and I think you're the only one I can trust right now. Without you, I'd be empty right now."  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
Fresh tears started falling down her face once again and Spike wiped them away.  
  
Spike thought for a minute and started singing:  
  
"Because there has always been heartache and pain and when it's over you'll breathe again You'll breathe again"  
  
"I didn't know you listened to non-grungy-slash-punkish music?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"Little Bit's always forcing me to listen to that bloody stuff all the time. Can't help it if I remember something every now and then. You should've seen me when the Bit went though that obsession with the Goo Goo Dolls. If I here 'Iris' one more time, I think I'll break her CD collection," he laughed.  
  
"Keep going."  
  
"When you feel all alone And the world has turned it's back on you Give me a moment please To tame your wild wild heart"  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone  
  
"I won't leave you if you need me," Spike whispered. Buffy got up slowly and chained the deadbolt so Andrew couldn't get in.  
  
"I don't wanna be alone." 


End file.
